Something unexpected
by EvannaLy
Summary: "Molly yearns for some information about Sherlocks whereabouts after the Reichenbachfall. Maybe Mycroft can help."


**Hey there, I know it's been an awful long time! University really has me in its grip... This short Mollcroft OS is just sth that's been on my mind for quite some time. Just another take on the events after Reichenbachfall, how Molly seeks Mycroft out for information about Sherlocks whereabouts and how things between them evolve from there.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Yours, EvannaLy**

* * *

 **Something unexpected**

It all began a week after the fall. Molly had waited anxiously for any news concerning Sherlocks well-being and after full seven days of silence she had decided to take matters into her own hands. She had texted a number she had never contacted before and sat in a black government car thirty minutes later, personally sent by Anthea.

Upon reaching her destination she had to argue with the security guard of Diogenes Club for approximately four minutes, before Anthea appeared in the marble doorway, eyes glued to her blackberry, an amused twinkle in her eyes clearly visible. „It's okay, Paul, she's a guest of Mr. Holmes." The guard straightened his back the instant Mycrofts name was said and apologized frantically. Molly gave him a tight smile and followed Anthea into the building.

She felt completely out of place, wearing one of her cheery jumpers and a non-matching red scarf, but tried to hide her insecurity.

„He's awaiting you." With that the PA left her in front of a large wooden door. Molly took a deep breath and knocked three times. She fidgeted nervously und released a relieved breath she hadn't realized she was holding when a clear „You may enter.", could be heard. She did as she was told and found herself in a large room with armors on the walls, huge windows which offered a beautiful view out into the gardens and wooden panels on the walls and ceiling. At the distant end of a long table sat the one and only Mycroft Holmes, running his eyes over her form, deducing her with this cold stare that he and his brother seemed to own.

„How can I help you, Dr. Hooper?"

Molly collected all of her non-existing courage and walked towards him. „How is he? And don't tell me you can't tell! Cause you can, so it's either you don't want to or – no, that's pretty much all there is to it!"

Mycroft arched one eyebrow and got up from his chair. „Not so mousy how you let everyone think, then?" Molly sent him an angry stare. „Just tell me if he's ok and I'll stop pestering you. Please!" She prayed Mycroft would just get it out so that she could leave this place and continue worrying about John, Greg and Mrs. Hudson.

She could feel a headache tugging at the edges of her mind.

Mycroft gave her another cursory glance before walking to a small table to her left. „Do you want some tea?" Molly lost some of her tension and nodded. „Thank you, that would be very much appreciated." He poured them both a cup of Darjeeling and motioned towards two chairs in front of a fireplace. He waited until she had sat down before giving her her cup and sat down himself. He stared into the fire that was lit despite it being not that cold outside. She remained quiet, sipping her tea, waiting for him to speak up first.

„First of all, I think there is some thanking in order.", he finally said and took her by surprise. „I-I don't think I understand-", „It is a fact that without you the whole ordeal could have taken a far worse turn. You saved his life with your actions. And despite what my brother usually tells everyone, I do care about him! So – thank you Dr. Hooper."

Molly was speechless. That was definitely the most emotional thing she had heard the usually cold government worker saying to anyone ever. „M-my pleasure, I think. But how is he now? Has he managed to kill himself already?", „Though I'm sure you can understand that I can't tell you where he is right now, I can assure you that he's been completely fine the last time we spoke, yesterday. He's consumed by the need to destroy Moriartys network as fast as possible, but otherwise than a few scratches here and there he stayed safe so far."

The longer Mycroft spoke the lighter Molly felt. It was as if an invisible weight has been lifted off her and she was able to breathe properly for the first time in a week! "Thank you so much for telling me that! I've been going crazy with worry." Mycroft nodded once, then seemed to sent her another evaluating glance. Molly didn't comment on it though, but waited quietly until the man in front of her came to a decision. "We could meet the first Monday every month until he returns, so that I can inform you about the proceedings. Otherwise you'll storm into Diogenes Club again which would draw unwanted attention to us. Anthea will text you the details. And now, as you have finished your tea, I have to ask you to leave – the country doesn't run itself!"

Molly inwardly rolled her eyes at the barely concealed insult to her bluntness but thanked him nonetheless. She knew he was right – she would definitely come back to maintain information if she wouldn't get it elsewhere. And it was really generous of Mycroft to offer monthly meetings with himself. She knew how little time he usually had to spare.

When she sat in a cab home ten minutes later all she could think of was, how well everything went. Sherlock was alright for the moment and she would be informed if something had happened on a regular basis – that was all she could ask for the moment!

* * *

 **Review please? :) Haven't decided yet if this is to stay a OS or turn into sth bigger... Maybe you can help me with that!**

 **Lots of love, EvannaLy**


End file.
